The present disclosure is directed to improved systems and methods for diagnosing, treating, and/or tracking medical conditions. More particularly, in some aspects the present disclosure is directed to systems and methods for diagnosing, treating, and/or tracking spinal disorders.
In addition to the areas that are scientific in nature, a significant portion of the practice of medicine is artistic in nature. The medical professional studies at length the biology, physiology and other disciplines related to his or her preferred medical specialty or practice, and thereafter may reference the scientific work of others for assistance. Further, he or she may have specific data obtained from measurements or assessments of the particular patient by way of x-rays, thermometers, electrocardiograms, and/or other devices and machines. Even though the data obtained may be undisputed, in many cases the root problem may not be entirely clear. Further, even where the root problem is clear there may be several possible treatment options. Accordingly, the physician or other medical professional will rely on experience, skill, and intuition to come to a conclusion as to what the most effective treatment may be for the patient.
While decisions based on experience, skill, and intuition are successful in many instances, in other instances these decisions result in a course of treatment that is less effective than had been hoped. In such cases, the patient may continue to be subjected to discomfort during the less-effective treatment, or a condition may worsen. Additionally, as medical procedures and devices become more expensive and time-consuming, it becomes more important to achieve a successful patient outcome in the first place from a resource-conservation standpoint as well. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for diagnosing, treating, and/or tracking medical problems. For example and without limitation, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for diagnosing, treating, and/or tracking spinal disorders.